What if Eve hadn't been there?
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: I put in a request for this a while back, and so far no one's done it. So I'm going to try my hand at it. though probably not how I requested it.


**What if Eve hadn't been there?**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: I put in a request for this a while back, and so far no one's done it. So I'm going to try my hand at it. though probably not how I requested it.**

**A/N: i don't own Lucifer. If I did, Luci wouldn't have left and he and Chloe would finally be together instead of being strung along for so long! **

Lucifer stood at the counter near his top shelf bar, drink in hand, sipping from it every few moments. He had just kicked Eve out of his home just a few short minutes ago after an argument broke out between them about Chloe.

Eve having the nerve to say that Chloe was a bad influence on him and that she was too involved in his life. If he was being honest and he was, if anyone was being a bad influence or being too involved in his life, it was Eve. He had begun noticing how she would act as well as being clingy and tense up whenever Chloe would be near him or even come near him.

Chloe was only looking out for him because she cared about him, actually cared, Eve only wanted to party and have fun. Sure he was down for a good time, but he also had a life. And between the two of them, **he **was the more mature one.

Just then his elevator dinged, he turned, ready to tell the person to leave him alone and that he was in no mood for guests, unless it was Chloe or Linda or even Maze. Hell, Remy would've been better than the person or persons' that were in there.

" Hi Lucifer! " A much too young voice said as they came into his home, okay, maybe not that bad, but still...

Lucifer nearly choked on his drink as he saw that it was The Detective's offspring, a big smile on her face and a bag on her shoulder, that she promptly dropped in the middle of the floor as she rushed in and began running about his penthouse and touching just about everything she could.

He followed her movements for a moment and tried to stop her from his spot, before following after her around the wall that separated his bedroom from the living-room area as she said that he had stairs leading to his bedroom like a bloody princess. He was a King thank you very much! Retired, but still a King.

Finally he said as he held a left over belt from a guest to her, " Does your... " seeing the belt in his hand he lowered it and tried again, " Does your mother know your here?! " as he stared at her on the sofa.

She scooted to the edge of the sofa and said hesitantly, " ...Yes. "

" Then what are you doing here? " He asked back.

" Mom said that you could use a friend. So I came over. " she answered back as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Scene change**

Chloe was looking over the case file when she heard her door open and Dan called out, " Hey, Trixie ready? "

" Yeah, she's in her room. Trix! Dad's here! " Chloe called out before she began talking with Dan about the case and how it was Turnen(Sp?) that was behind it. She saw that he had gotten nervous as she finished before going to see what was taking their daughter so long.

Going into her room, Chloe was on alert and worried when she saw that Trixie wasn't there. She called for Dan as she looked to her daughter's open window, going over to it, she saw a tablet, looking it over quickly, she called out to Dan again, louder this time.

When he came in, she saw that he was even more nervous, she told him what Trixie's note said and he got a scared look to match his nervousness and now became agitated, though she was curious as to why he was acting like this, she became both suspicious as well as more worried when he hurried her out the house to get to Lux and fast.

**Back with Trixie and Lucifer**

" Are you and Mommy fighting? " Trixie asked him as she looked to him from the sofa as he sat at his piano with a fresh drink in hand.

" Of course not Spawn. "

" Than why do you look upset about something? "

" It's nothing to do with your mother. I'm just upset about something that my girlfriend said earlier. "

" What did she say? "

" Why are you interrogating me like your mother does when she's questioning a suspect? Are all children like this? "

" I'm the one asking the questions here. " she replied squinting her eyes at him like her mother does when she thinks that a suspect might be lying.

" Yes, well. You most certainly are your mother's child. " he chuckled slightly before standing up, taking his drink with him as he did and walked towards his room, " Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to reorganize my closet, watch the Telly if you'd like and don't touch the bottles over there and don't touch anything other than the remote. " he walked up through the open entryway.

" Was it anything bad about you and my mommy working together? " Trixie asked a final time before he was completely out of sight.

He stopped halfway up the steps before turning back to her, " And if it was? " he asked back with a raised eyebrow.

" Then your girlfriend's not very nice. "

" Hmm. " he replied with a nod and continued on passed the wall, turned to go down to his large closet and out of her sight.

Trixie sat there for a moment or two in the silence before getting up and going to get the remote that was on the side table across from her.

As she did, she heard the elevator ding, thinking that it was her mom to come get her, she turned towards the elevator, but froze when she saw two strange men come in with guns in their hands and pointed right at her when they saw her, she panicked and screamed,

" Lucifer! "

" Shut it! " the smaller of the two men ordered as he went to the stained glass near Lucifer's room. While the larger one came to a stop in front of her and casually said,

" Wasn't expecting any one else to be here. But, kid or not, can't have any witnesses. " he aimed his gun at her and just as he began to squeeze the trigger, the glass near the other man broke out and both he and Trixie turned to see a hand grab the other man and with a roar that reminded Trixie of that werewolf movie that she and Maze watched on Halloween; the man was pulled through and out of sight.

Trixie took a chance and ran to the balcony to hide, but she peaked out just enough to see what was going on. She froze when she saw Lucifer break the glass further and jump out and down to face the other man, he was angry, a first for her to see. But that wasn't what made her freeze, it was his eyes. They were glowing bright red and looked like they were swirling as well as growling deeply as he approached the man, who raised his gun,

" Lucifer! " she screamed again as she moved away from the wall just as the man fired his gun and kept shooting as Lucifer kept coming towards him, it was then that she saw that he wasn't bleeding, he moved like he was being hit, but wasn't bleeding.

Then in a blink, Lucifer's face changed as he reached out and took the gun from the man's hand and crushed it before picking him straight up like he weighted nothing by his shirt,

" What are you?! " she heard the man ask afraid, but Trixie wasn't afraid.

" Turnen sent you didn't he? " she heard Lucifer ask in a deep, husky, and commanding voice.

" Yes! Yes! Ahh! " the man replied with a bit of a squeal as the elevator opened and her father came running out in a panic,

" Trixie! Where is she?! "

Lucifer's face was normal again as he held the man in place and answered her dad by saying and pointing in her direction, " She's through there. She's safe. " he sounded a little breathless, but she realized that he was just trying to control his anger at the man and his friend that barged in here with their guns.

He set the man down and when the other officer, who came out with her mommy, had a hold of him, Trixie came out further from the wall and ran, not to her dad, but to Lucifer, even side stepping her father as he reached out to her. She latched onto Lucifer and didn't let go.

She felt Lucifer tense, but she still didn't let go. She began to cry and said, " He shot you! He shot you! "

Lucifer tensed even more as he realized the child had seen him get shot and most likely saw his real face. But if she had seen his real face, why was she hugging him instead of running away, be terrorified of him like her mother was?

" Trixie, Babe. Lucifer's okay. See. " Chloe tried to ease her as she, like her daughter, remembered what happened with Malcolm, though she pra...hoped that she hadn't seen it.

Chloe tried to pull her daughter away, but she wouldn't budge. " See Trixie. " she soothed as she put her hand to Lucifer's chest where she saw the bullet holes, but no blood. She looked to Lucifer before looking over at Dan and back at him, understanding passed in his eyes as he saw that she too thought that how Dan reacted was odd.

" Detective. Why don't you and the Douche deal with these roughens that have so rudely barged in here and threatened my and your offspring's lives. And I'll try and calm her down. " he suggested as he awkwardly patted her head.

" You'll no such thing! She is my daughter not yours. " Dan said suddenly.

" Dan. Shut up. Our daughter just had her life threatened. She is scared and thinks that man hurt him, now leave them alone for a few minutes. "

Dan looked like he was about to protest again, but a sharp look from Lucifer stopped him dead, the look the other man gave him was that of a painful punch headed his way if he even tried to say something.

" There, there offspring. " Lucifer said calmly and gently, a stark contrast to his demeanor only just a second ago. As he bent down to be level with the child as he gently pulled her off him.

" Now child, do you see blood on me anywhere? " he asked her as he gently wiped the tears away.

" No. " she said as she tried calm down, hiccuping slightly.

" Then there's no need to fret. " he replied with a gentle smile to ease her further.

_' And he says he detests children. ' _ Chloe thought wistfully as she watched the Devil with her daughter with a small smile that matched her thoughts.

After he had gotten her calmed down enough, Dan took over, he went out onto the balcony with another drink.

**Scene change, Chloe, Dan, and Ponyboy(i'll skip to where Ponyboy looks to Dan)**

" Too bad someone else broke Julianne's back. " Ponyboy said after he was confronted with the evidence against him.

" What do you mean someone else? " Chloe asked.

" Turnen found out that Lucifer did it so... "

" We thought that he went after him for what he did in his office. " Dan said.

" How did he know Lucifer had been the one to brake his son's back? " Chloe asked again looking at Ponyboy and judging his reaction, she saw him look to Dan, not once but several times and she could just sense Dan getting fidgety.

Ponyboy looked back to her and said, " No idea. "

_' Liar. ' _ she thought bitterly and oddly, it sounded more like Lucifer saying that in her head than her own voice. She heard Dan exhale slightly behind her when he said that.

She stood and gestured for Dan to follow her out the doors.

" Dan. A word. " she said, not asked, said.

Dan tensed and went to make an excuse, but " Now. " she ordered this time and he knew then that he was screwed.

They went inside the evidence room. The moment the door was shut, she was on him and not in the good way either.

" What the hell did you do?! " she asked her temper barely contained.

" I didn't do anything! "

" Bullshit Dan! I saw Ponyboy look at you when I asked him how Turnen thought it was Lucifer. "

" Alright fine! I paid off the cleaning crew for Julianne's place and I found a cigarette that was Lucifer's brand. "

" Oh so just because you **found** a cigarette that just happened to be Lucifer's brand that he was there?! How the hell do you know what he smokes?! Did you have Ella run DNA on the cigarette to see if it was Lucifer's?! Or did you just assume it was his because you saw that it was his brand?! No you didn't! Instead you found it, saw that it was supposedly Lucifer's brand and automatically put him there because of a lone cigarette?! "

Dan tried to speak, but Chloe wouldn't let him, " And then, not only did you magically put him there,_' Wrong choose of words Chloe. Is Magic real too? ' _You went to Julianne's dad, a man who is very dangerous, who is more **dangerous** than Lucifer as you claim him to be. You told him that it was Lucifer that broke his son's back. Who then sent Ponyboy and another goon to Lucifer's penthouse, where **our** daughter was and nearly got killed because of your stupid misplaced blame and anger on a man who did nothing wrong to you! He was actually trying to cheer you up in his own crazy Luciferness way and all you've done is try and start fights with him and now tried to have him murdered! My Go...Gosh Dan! If you want to blame someone, blame C...Pierce! He's the one that shot and killed Charlotte, not Lucifer. "

" I didn't know that Trixie was going to run off and go to that manic. Honestly I don't know why our daughter likes him so much. He's not one of the good guys..."

**Whack! **

Chloe punched him, hard. It nearly knocked him to his feet with the force behind it. " Dan. " she started, took a deep breathe and continued, " You need help. And until you get your shit together, your not allowed anywhere near Trixie until I know that she can be safe around you again. "

" Chloe. Don't. Please. "

" No. If your going to keep acting like this and keep having it out for Lucifer, your not going anywhere with or near Trixie. And if you try, I'll have Maze deal with you. And she will not let you anywhere near her either when I tell her what you've just done tonight. At least until I know that she'll be safe with you. "

With that Chloe walked out of the Evidence Room in time to see Lucifer coming down the stairs with Turnen.

**Later that night after Linda had left and managed to calm Lucifer down about his new dragon-like wings(they looked like dragon wings to me more than bat wings, that so cliche! the bat wings, not the dragon wings.) **

" Lucifer? You still here? " Chloe called out as she stepped out into the penthouse, looking around and listening for her friend and love interest.

" Just a moment Detective! " he called from somewhere passed the broken stained glass.

She stood near the piano waiting for him. He came out a second later, naked, save for the black towel he had around his waist. Seeing him like that brought back memories and she couldn't help but smile.

" See something you like Detective? " he teased with a coy smile and wiggling his eyebrows as he held his arms out and spun around a bit, like he had the first time she saw him naked and ordered him to put some clothes on.

" Not really. " she returned, still smiling.

" Ha ha. Your eyes say different Detective. " he replied with a slightly uneasy smile this time, she could tell that something was bothering him, but decided to not mention it after everything that's happened.

" I uh, found out why Turnen's men was here. " she said, taking a seat on his couch.

" Oh? And what pretell was the reason? Other than me wigging out in his office? Which I find a rather stupid reason to have someone killed. " he replied, also taking a seat, but in the chair across from her, not caring that he was still in a towel.

" No. It was because someone told Turnen about you breaking his son's back. "

" And you know who told him? "

" Yes. "

" And? Who was it? "

Chloe took a deep breathe, Lucifer could tell that she was upset and had a feeling that whoever it was was someone that they knew,

" It was Dan. " she answered.

" The Douche?! Why on earth or in Hell for that matter would he do that?! " Lucifer exclaimed angrily, standing up, not caring or noticing that his towel fell from his waist as he began pacing back and forth in front of her as she tried to not look at what was between his legs or try to sneak another peak at his ass.

" He's had a target on your back since...since Charlotte. " she said, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground now.

" Mum...I mean Charlotte's death was not my doing! It was Cain that killed her! He was going to kill my brother that night, Charlotte was with him. She saw Cain and jumped in front of Amenadiel. Which is more than what our own mother would've done. Hell after that whole fiasco with Mum, Charlotte was more of a mother to us than she ever was. " he ranted before turning and going to his bar to get a drink and Chloe sneaked a quick glance at his ass before he turned around again with his drink in hand.

Taking a swig he turned to her and asked, " Do you want me to go and punish him for you? I have several ideas on how to punish him other than taking him to hell where he can stay with several other bad parents that either tried or succeeded in harming or killing their offspring for the rest of the night. "

" What would that do to him? "

" Well one or two things, though I'm not sure if it would actually be those as I've never taken a living soul to Hell before. It could either scare him straight or he'd go mad. But as I said, I've never taken a living soul to Hell, but there's always a first for everything. Right? " he answered sarcastically.

" Well I think **I've **punished him enough. " she replied.

" Oh? What did you do? Castraight him? Please say you did! After all he very nearly got your child killed. " he asked with a gleam in his eye that made her think of Trixie when she was excited about something she liked or got to do for fun.

She also couldn't help but notice that he had said her child instead of their child when he talked about Dan. She smiled at that as she had began to see that Trixie was more like her than Dan, well actually, she also seemed to take after Lucifer too, though she only noticed that after Lucifer came into their lives and did some of the same things, she only got better at making her little deals and conning after Lucifer came into the picture and when Maze came into it, well that's all she wrote. Her ex-roommate and love interest was turning her daughter into the world's youngest dangerous, deal making, con-woman ever...well, she might have to ask about that one, but later.

" I told him that until he got his shit together, he was not to go anywhere near Trixie. Not until I say it's safe for her to be with him again. I also informed Maze and now you in case he tries to lie about that or say that I said it was fine. " she answered him and even had her own devilish smile as she saw his approval of her punishment for Dan.

" Well played Detective! What better way to remind him of his mistake then by keeping your offspring from him! Though if you still desire him to be further punished, please let me and Maze know. "

Chloe couldn't help but to smile again as she thought that it was rather sweet that the Devil wanted to punish the man as well for nearly getting her daughter killed.

" You know. For someone that doesn't like kids, you sure are protective of mine. " she stated and teased.

" Well as I said Detective, your offspring isn't so bad as most children I've come across in my time and I've come to respect the little Urchin. She's quiet crafty. Puts even my most craftiest of demons to shame really. Though, I also fear that she may have seen my face tonight. "

" What do you mean? "

" Well you heard her when she held me. She saw Ponyboy shoot me and I showed him my face as I walked towards him. If she saw him shoot me... "

" Than she saw your face. But she didn't seem to care. "

" Perhaps you should ask her about it? "

" And what do you want me to say if she says that is what she saw? "

" The truth Detective. But like I said earlier, I'd do anything to protect that little Urchin. "

" I know you would. Just like you protect me and everyone else you care about. " she replied with a loving smile.

He returned the smile as he came over to her, taking another swig of his drink.

" Lucifer? " she asked.

" Yes? " he replied back.

" Please put your towel back on. " she answered.

" Hmm? Oh! Right! " he went to get his towel before he stopped and smiled devilishly, " You know, you could've just said so earlier, Darling. Getting a peak at me were we? "

" No! And I was keeping my eyes on your head. "

" The one up here. " he pointed to his head on his shoulders, " Or the one down here? " he finished pointing down at his impressive manhood, though she wouldn't tell him that, not wanting to give him the pleasure. _' Ha! I really have been hanging out with him too much...but I wouldn't have it any other way, other than maybe... ' _ she thought with a smile that Lucifer mistook as he smiled and laughed as he left his towel where it was and went towards her.

" So you were looking at me! I knew you couldn't keep resisting! "

" Lucifer! "

" Now that truly is music to my ears! " he continued to tease her as he got closer, watching in amusement as she jumped away, going over the piano and on the other side of it, her hand up like she was scolding her child,

" No! No! Put some freaking clothes on! " she said, though she was laughing and it was so good to see her smile and laugh like that again and it felt so good to him as they were acting like they were before he unintentionally showed her his face after killing Cain. It seemed liked ages that he saw her beautiful smile and heard her wonderful laugh.

" Alright very well. But the door still open if you change your mind. " he relented and went to get his towel.

She relaxed a bit before going to the couch after he put his towel on and went to go put something on. When he came out again he was wearing his red and black robe with what she hoped was boxers on underneath. She patted the seat next her, asking,

" So, what was that about your mom and Charlotte? "

" Caught that did you? Well of course you did, your a brilliant detective. Well it started with when we caught Charlotte's case... " he began as he sat down next to her.

**End. Hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
